Remnants of Time
by SnoopZwei
Summary: It has been three years after the incident of the Vytal festival. Atlas was the last remaining kingdom of them all, trying to protect the last remains of humanity. Something will change everything, and certain villains will try to destroy it. One question remains though, will they succeed? Time travel fic. Rated M for language and gore. Enjoy!
1. Ch 1: Prologue

***AN***

 **Hello, readers!**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfiction me and other two dudes have made! The other members of our crew: justjustin3099 and IWEYC(I Will Eat Your Cookies). Make sure to check out their pages! We like to call ourselves - Transcendants.**

 **This is a fanfiction about time travel, somewhat similar to Terminator: Genysis. It's full of action, drama, gore, harsh language, OC's and MAYBE slight sexual themes. We truly hope you will enjoy the story as it develops :3 To be honest, I'M SO HYPED TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS!**

 **So without further ado, LET'S GET IT**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

A very wise and strong woman has once said, "Do you believe in destiny?" Well, in this case, destiny means nothing. Destiny is something we see as a type of legacy left by time for each and every one of us. Humans, animals, and even in between. But even time has it's hiccups, leaving some to truly think. "Is destiny even real?"

Well, we're here to find out.

* * *

Remnant was a wide and beautiful world, full of life, full of beauty. It was a vast place for animals and plants to thrive. As already said once, man was born into a beautiful, but harsh and cruel world. Man thrived and conquered, but as brief as his existance was, man was quickly defeated, pushed into the void. And the creatures of Grimm made sure that man did not rise again.

The same was happening now. The creatures of Grimm were as powerful as ever, but with man on their side. Man has turned against his own, ultimately putting him to his demise.

Long after the occurances of the Vytal Festival, the world of Remnant was as dark as ever. Three of the worlds' safe havens - which are not so safe anymore - have fallen. Vale. Mistral. Vacuo. It seemed now, that times could not get worse.

...or could they?

The last of the four kingdoms - Atlas - was at the brink of ultimate destruction. The only defenders alive were protecting the last hope of humanity. Hunters, soldiers, every force that humanity still had, could never get a break.

Constant attacks of Grimm were threatening the safety that the last humans and faunus alive have fought for. Fear was impossible to let by, since it was one of the two emotions everyone could still feel. The other being hope. Hope that the world would become a better place. Everyone had been fantasizing a better world, a world where man would come out on top - beat the grimm and put them in their place.

 _Had_.

Now, everything has gone to shit. Every building in sight was being searched, in hoped of finding more people. grownups animals, even children were being hunted down and killed.

Cinder Fall and her group were the reason of these casualties. They forced their way into the center of Atlas, where everyone and everything depended on for their survival.

Her forces were ruthless, they killed anyone who stood in their wake. A person, finally able to side with the grimm had come, humanity was surely going to meet a pitiful demise.

If not, for the remaining people willing to fight.

* * *

"Is it working?"

"Yes, it's turning on right now. It's still a prototype, we didn't have much time to build it. All remaining electricity in this building will be focused into this very machine."

"We don't have much time, can you hurry up?!"

A large ruckus was occuring now in the science lab, which was on the top floor of the Atlas CCTS tower. The CCTS was rendered useless, due to every other kingdoms' fall. That being said, General James Ironwood and Doctor Isaac Polendina, the former, having once been dubbed the 'man of steel', reduced to a tattered mess. Having little to no experience in building anything that could actually work.

That was why Issac was there. A famous scientist, colleague, and friend of the general, who built the aura synthetic robot named Penny.

Jaune was struggling to keep the door locked, his strength easily surpassing the people trying to break in. Cinder and a hired group of mercenaries. These mercenaries were a group of four people, doing whatever it took to get the lien they needed.

They went by the name...DIAM.

"Casper, see if you can go through the wall and open the door from inside." Cinder commanded to one of the members of the group, Casper Maren. Said member tried to do as told, but failed. "I can't. The walls are made by an alloy of titanium and aura-blocking dust. Sorry, but my semblance is useless in this case."

"Well then. I think I can do something about that.", spoke Remy Aslos, the second member of team DIAM. She pulled out her double-sided axe called Decimation, turning it to a rocket launcher. She prepared to shoot, waiting for Cinder's signal.

"Fire!"

On the other side of the door, Jaune was still struggling. "HURRY UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" "We're trying!" yelled general Ironwood. After a few more calibrations, the device was ready to use. "Quick! Ruby, Jaune, get into the teleporter!"

Both Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, then quickly looked forward and stepped into the time machine. It needed some time to send both of them back, so Ruby and Jaune could still see the doors being blasted open, the large debris hitting both James and Isaac, the blow crippling the poor men.

"Fuck, they made it!" Cinder cussed, seeing Ruby and Jaune dissapear into the portal. "Jira, to when did these fools send them?" Cinder turned to Jira Daeimon, the leader of team DIAM. He ran up to the console, which showed " _2364-10-01_ ".

"October 1st, 3 years earlier."

Cinder's eyes widened in shock. "Ira, turn the machine on, we're sending the four of you back aswell." Cinder turned to Ira Zyre, the last member and second girl of team DIAM.

She turned the machine on, afterwards stepping in the portal after the other three of her team did.

''Don't screw this up."

It was the last 4 words they heard from Cinder after falling into darkness.


	2. Ch 2: An older, but new time

_**Chapter 2: An older, but new time**_

Time.

Time is a funny thing, if you truly think about it.

Most people that hear the word time, simply think of clocks, digits, some sort of measurable being in our universe.

Others think of it as a straight line which flows in one direction - which could also be reffered to as the first dimension, making these people wrong, in a way.

If you ask me, time is more than just a 'line'. It is like a thread, which can be bent and connected with others, making a fabric. One end of the line can be connected with the other, making a loop of sorts - or in other words, time is an endless stream of...something that humanity has made to differentiate some things from others. That is why we call the inseperable part of the universe the 'Fabric of Time'.

...But as I said, time is a funny thing, because some connections are strong enough to surpass it's mighty balance.

Friendship. Love. Grudge.

This story will make you think my words through.

* * *

Darkness isn't as bad as people claim it to be. It is sort of calm... Peaceful, but something people have been taught to fear throughout their childhoods. Only few have experienced pure darkness...let me rephrase that...Only a few have experienced pure darkness and made it out alive. For those few now know that darkness isn't eternal either, nothing is. Like life, darkness must stop, cease to exist. If darkness were a field, there would be an end, where nothing existed...except nothingness itself.

...

"GOOD MORNING!"

"GAH!"

*thump*

"W-what happened..?"

"What do you mean, Jaune? You're acting as if it was the first morning this has happened."

That voice.

Could it be..?

Jaune opened his eyes, seeing a particular redhead standing next to him, looking down on him with a smile.

"P-Pyrrha..?"

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong?"

WAS something wrong? Jaune could not tell. His head was a little dizzy, trying to fight back his consciousness. The knight stood up, shaking his head to gain back his senses.

"It's... Nothing. I just..." As he tried to explain his current state, memories started to force themselves into his head, a torrent of the moments he had experienced - happy or sad, angry or depressed - everything was coming back.

Jaune fainted, collapsing on the floor like a rock.

* * *

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Hey Weiss, turn off the alarm, I still need some sleep..."

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Oh for fu-"

Those words never came out of her mouth. As Ruby opened her eyes to go down off of her bunk bed and turn off the alarm, she didn't expect stepping on the floor of the infirmary. And the beeping was nothing more than the cardiograph, which was connected to her.

"Huh? Why am I-Agh! A headache stopped her other sentence, making Ruby a little nauseous.

''Ughhh...this headache...'' It lasted for about 2 minutes, but eventually stopped. Ruby looked around, trying to figure out her whereabouts. When she saw someone else next to her in the infirmary, she tried to make out the person's face - Morning drowziness is really annoying right now. Ruby narrowed her eyes, still trying to get a better view through her sliver peripherals. As her blurry vision cleared up, she could see just fine.

''J-Jaune?''

Ruby's call was useless, Jaune was really out of it right now. She saw another cardiograph, but this one was connected to Jaune.

...

''Do you know about anything that may have happened?''

''No, sir. We have been called to take two students into the infirmary, but we don't know what happened specifically, or what caused them to be in their current condition.''

Ruby heard footsteps going towards the infirmary door, followed by a creak of it opening.

''Ah, I see one of our students is already awake.'' The headmaster of the very school that Ruby was now in, had come into the infirmary, obviously concerned of the occurences that happened this morning.

''Good morning, miss Rose. Are you feeling alright?'' Ozpin asked, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

''N-Not really, proffessor. I still need to recover from the headache...''

''I see.'' Ozpin sat there for a minute. He looked out of the window, thinking about something. But his train of thought has come to a halt when small grunting was heard from the other side of the room.

''Ughh...My head..''

''Good morning, mister Arc. I see you're having the same kind of morning as miss Rose here is.''

''W-wha? Good morning, proffessor Ozpin. What are yo-'' Jaune looked around, and realized that he had gone with the wrong choice of words.

...

''What are WE doing here?''

''You were found unconscious in your dorm rooms. Your loyal teammates took you to the infirmary. They're sitting outside the room at this very minute, worrying about you.''

Ruby and Jaune looked at eachother, both of them not having knowledge of what had happened. And for the third time today, they were hit by a train of memories and thought. Oddly enough, both of the children were already feeling better. It would seem strange for someone to recover so quickly from such a condition.

''Proffessor Ozpin, we need to talk...''

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were sitting in a pair of chairs, waiting for Ozpin to make his darn coffee. It would seem that Ozpin would be full of energy and hyperactive if he drinks so much, but he isn't. The man is a true mystery.

''So, children. Would you mind telling me what's bothering you?''

''Well, umm... we don't know how to start.''

''THREEYEARSLATERTHEWORLDISDESTROYEDATLASISTHELASTKINGDOMWEWENTBACKINTIMEANDNOWWE'REHERE'' Ruby screamed the sentence impatiently. Sitting silently and watching someone make his stupid coffee for 20 minutes straight really sucks up all of your sanity.

''O-kayy... Mr. Arc, would you mind retell everything that miss Rose just tried to?''

''Right. This may sound crazy..'' Jaune took his time to tell Ozpin everything. Telling someone that they came from the future MAY make you sound a like a mentally challenged pyschopath. ''But me and Ruby have travelled here. But not in some regular vehicle, but a time machine. Three years from now, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo have been completely destroyed, leaving Atlas as the last kingdom remaining. General Ironwood and doctor Isaac Polendina have built it, sending us back in time.''

Ozpin was not phazed.

...

''Okay.''

That answer basically just shot both of the students. ''W-wait, what? Do you believe us?''

''Completely. Seeing your behaviour this morning it definetly makes sense.''

''...Are you being sarcastic?'' Ruby asked, not believing that someone like Ozpin could...

Oh, duhh. He's Ozpin.

''You know what? Don't answer that question.''

...

''Let me get this straight. You're implying that one woman has succeeded to steal the fall maiden's powers, has helped... her, destroy every kingdom in Remnant except for Atlas with only four more teenagers, and has destroyed the best remaining hunters and huntresses in the world, as well as our military defences?''

''Pretty much, yes.''

Ozpin sat in deep thought. Who is this woman? Where is she right now? How could she do such horrible things? Well, seeing as the two sitting in front of him have come from the future, they definetly should have answers.

''What do you know about this woman?''

''Her name is Cinder Fall. Her semblance is...it's not very clear. It would seem that she can control dust itself, in a way. We've seen her make a bow and arrows from dust itself, aswell as apparel. She has long black hair, pale skin, amber eyes, and her usual battle clothing is a minidress, the main color being crimson with gold designs.''

''Thank you for the valuable information, mister Arc. Also, do you know of any probable events that will happen in the near future? Something that would be connected to what these people are planning?''

''Yes.''

''Would you mind telling me then?''

* * *

''I can't believe Ozpin already assigned us a mission.'' Jaune referred to Ruby, who was walking with him through the corridor that lead from Ozpin's tower towards the main school building.

''I know, right? Isn't this awesome?!'' Ruby yelped excitedly.

''U-huh...''

''Jaune, is something wrong?''

There _was_ something wrong, actually. Ruby is more excited than usual. Well, 'three years forward in time' usual. The time machine may have sent their consciousness back to their bodies, but they still had the bodies of the kids they were back then (or now..?), which means they have the same personalities, body structures and... ugh... hormones they had when it was their first year attending Beacon.

''It's nothing, actually. I'm just thinking things through.''

''Well, stop thinking and let's get the others to have some fun in town!''

Jaune chuckled a bit. ''Yeah, let's go. You know, it would be easier to find them now if we didn't have to dismiss them when they were next to the infirmary.''

''Yeah, yeah, now let's go!'' Ruby said impatiently.


	3. Ch 3: Meet the Bad Guys

_**Chapter 3: Meet the Bad Guys**_

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*

"Ugh...why is my alarm so loud...?" Casper moaned as he slowly rose from his bed, wincing when he was able to stand - albeit the bit of morning shakiness.

"My head...where am I?" He mumbled, looking around. "This is...my old room? Does that mean it worked?"

Casper got up out of bed and stumbled to his closet, opening it and checking the clothes. "These are my old clothes..."

He changed out of his pajamas and got into his casual clothes, a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and yellow sneakers, tying his blonde hair into a ponytail.

Casper stumbled out into the hallway to see two other members of his team, Remy and Ira, both in casual clothes. Remy was wearing khaki cargo pants with a gray t-shirt, black combat boots, and her short brown hair wild and messy. Ira was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt and white sneakers, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her red fox ears and tail poking out.

"Did you two come to the same conclusion as I did?" Ira asked, nursing her head.

"That the machine worked, and we're three years in the past? Yeah." Remy said, earning a nod from Casper.

"Where's Jira...?" Ira asked, worried about their leader.

"I'm right here!" A voice called out from the end of the hall. Their leader - Jira - stumbled out of his room, dressed in his usual outfit. His black rimmed glasses with a white t-shirt and black jeans alongside his black and white converse sneakers. However, the article of clothing that stuck out the most was his long - to his ankle length - red jacket. His hair was long in the back and on the top but the sides of his head were shaved. However what stuck out the most to the team was that his ears were still pierced, with his red studs, having forgone them in the future, saddening him as he enjoyed how he looked with them. He motioned for them to walk into the group room's kitchen and they all obliged, the rest of the team getting there before Jira.

When they all made it to the kitchen, they all stood around waiting for Jira to speak, in differing positions around the kitchen. When Jira opened his mouth to speak he began falling over and said, "Catch me," before promptly falling on his face, somehow not shattering his glasses. The thud also knocked a ceramic mug from one of the shelves above Casper down, falling on his head and shattering, Casper mumbling a curse and nursing his head, mumbling on how he can't focus on anything in his sight. Time travelling really sucks the energy out of you.

"Thanks guys. You're a big help." He muttered sarcastically as Remy, the closest to him, muttered a sorry and helped him up, propping him up against the wall.

"Thank you. First off, we have something to talk about. The machine worked. We're three years back in time, in our old bodies, and I have my piercings back so I'm happy. Secondly, Remy, good job on using your semblance to restart the machine." Remy gave a cheerful thumbs-up. "Finally we need to talk to Cinder about this. It would be in our best interest to do so." Jira finished, before walking towards the door.

"Jira, stop for a second. Don't you realize what this means? This means we can stop working for Cinder. We can get out of this. We can choose the right side." Ira said, grabbing Jira.

"Ira. I get what you're saying. But it's too risky. How do we know that what happened before won't happen again? She can do what she did again, without us. But more importantly, I'm not risking all of your lives. She's too powerful to fight or go against. Trust me, I don't like it anymore than you all do, but it's safest for you all." Jira finished, staring at all three of them.

"You know us Jira, we'd follow you to the ends of the Remnant and back. We trust you." Casper said, earning nods from the rest of his team.

"Thank you all. Now let's go talk to that fiery bitch."

* * *

The way to contact Cinder for them was simple. They gave her their scroll numbers, and they called her. She gave them a place to meet - an abandoned warehouse in Vale.

"This is the place..." Jira muttered as he knocked on the large, metal doors. They opened slowly, revealing two of Cinder's thugs who were standing on gaurd. They walked into the middle of the warehouse where Cinder was.

"So you all needed to talk to me about something of 'importance'? This had better be worth it." Cinder spat, scaring everyone but Jira who was used to it.

"Yes ma'am." Jira spoke, his voice like that of a soldier's, completely different from his usual sarcastic and snarky tone. "Now this may sound outlandish, but hear me out. We have come from the future. Now before you say anything, let me explain. This morning we woke up, but before that in our memories, we were three years exactly in the future, and we were storming one of the last compounds of your enemies. In there being Ironwood, Dr. Polendina, the Arc Angel, and the Grimm Reaper - better known as Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose respectively. Before we could finish the job and kill Arc and Rose, they escaped into a time machine that sent them back in time to today. We followed, using Remy's semblance to power the machine and you sent us back." Jira finished.

Cinder looked intrigued, but doubtful.

"Oh, really? Then if you are from the future as you say, then it wouldn't be a problem for you to tell me what are my plans for the future?

"You plan to attack the Vytal Festival and use the commotion and chaos caused by the White Fang and the grimm to steal the rest of the Fall Maiden's power." Jira said, matter-of-factly.

Cinder had her eyebrow raised, slightly believing what Jira had stated.

"Hmm...so you're telling the truth. But one thing's not clear to me.'' Cinder stood up and walked towards Jira, now standing inches away from his face. ''Why didn't I come with you?"

"It's because you had gained the Fall Maiden's power, however you could not control it. You would've most likely ended up erasing yourself, and possibly us, from existence. Which would have been no fun for all in attendance here." Jira finished chuckling, some of his original snark coming back.

"Hmm...'' Cinder stood there for a while in thought. The good news were that she actually succeeded with her plans, making her as powerful as ever. But she didn't know how to control her power. Does that mean she doesn't deserve it..?

''That makes sense. Anyways, as a reward for this valuable information and your loyal service, you and your team get one paid day off, to do as you wish. I trust you won't do anything you'd regret with your time, am I correct?" Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you. If you have no more need of us, we shall take our leave."Jira said as he bowed and walked out with his team.

"So, who wants to go into Vale and have some fun for the first time in a while?" Jira said, excitement on his face as his team cheered in agreement.


	4. Ch 4: Day Off

_**Chapter 4: Day Off**_

They say that a person's deeds is what describes them.

Well, I say otherwise.

We are only _ants_ working for the _queen_. We are _lesser beings_ working for a _higher power_. They _dictate_ , we _obey_.

A person's mind is something that describes a person, not their deeds. Because there will always be someone pulling the strings.

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora were hanging out. It was just another ordinary day in team JNPR's dorm room.

Not exactly.

''I'm so worried about them, Nora..."

''Don't be, they said that they were fine when they left the infirmary.''

''That's not why I'm worried. Don't you think it's a coincidence that both of them lost consciousness moments after they woke up? And I haven't seen anyone recover so fast after such a condition. It's also kinda weird that they went to Ozpin's office the minute they recovered.''

''It does seem a little odd, but we're thinking too much into this. Let them explain everything themselves.''

...

The door opened to their room. When Pyrrha saw Jaune come in, she jumped at him and hugged him. The redhead spartan had launched herself to the blond knight hard enough to knock him flat onto the ground, earning a grunt from him.

''OW! That hurt!''

Pyrrha let go of Jaune, stood up and helped him get up. ''Sorry about that. Are you alright?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine.''

''What happened earlier? Is Ruby okay, as well?''

''She's okay, nothing bad happened.''

...

Strange.

''Where's Ren?''

''Well, he-''

''He had to go take care of something!'' Nora answered, jumping in front of Pyrhha to hinder her so she could finish her sentence.

''That's a shame. Anyways, do both of you want to go out with Ruby and the others to town?''

''Well, sure, we didn't have anything else to do. Wanna come with, Pyrrha?''

She thought about it for a second, and complied.

''Yes.''

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were now walking through town, looking for any shops or places to visit, while chatting with eachother.

One thing wasn't right though.

It felt weird talking to your long lost friends again. To see the people you've watched dying right before your eyes, standing in front of you, smiling and talking wasn't very familiar to Jaune and Ruby. The heartbreaking experiences they once had to go through meant nothing now, as they were interacting with them, enjoying their moments together. Now both of them were willing to do what it takes to protect their friends.

''Hey, look! It's the arcade!'' Nora exclaimed excitedly. The rest of the group followed suit, as they entered the building.

It was located near the park. You could see the neon sign from afar, which read: X Planet.

The name wasn't too good, but the games inside the building were.

Nora went to play ''Smash the Gophers'', a game where you take a mallet and pound gophers in their heads. Pretty fun, right? It's not even surprising to see her choose a game right that.

''T-THERE'S A MOTORCYCLE GAME?!'' Yang yelled and instantly ran up to a machine called ''Highway Racers'' which had a motorcycle attached to it. There we go, Yang chooses a game where you ride a motorcycle. Not surprising either.

''Come on, Pyrrha, I have a game I want to show you.'' Jaune turned to Pyrrha, extending his hand out to her.

''Okay, what is i-IIIIIIIIITTT?!''

Jaune had dragged her to a rather large arcade machine, which was called ''Dance Dance Revolution''. ''Come on Pyrrha, wanna dance?''.

''Sure.'' Pyrrha answered and smiled up to him.

Blake went to play ''Donkey Kong" while Weiss ran up to a game called ''Pacman''. Ruby used to come here alot, and had played every game in the store.

...Except for one.

She saw a new game called ''Grimm Attack''. It was similar to ''Street Fighter''. Well, to be honest, it was basically the same, but it had Grimm in it. You had to fight Grimm and protect the world while doing so.

Everyone had been playing games for about two hours. All of them were exhausted, they had played every single game in the store.

The group exited the building, chatting and laughing with eachother. But Ruby took notice of some certain people in front of them.

''Oh no...''

''What is it, Ruby?'' Jaune asked her. He saw her point at a group of people almost the same age as them.

''Oh shit, we gotta go!''

Jaune and Ruby took their teams with them to an alleyway which was right next to them. It wasn't too bright in it, nor too dark. Conveniently, a perfect place to hide. The appearance and smell of the place weren't too pleasant, to be honest.

''Stay put for a moment guys, okay?'' Jaune stood next to the corner of the alleyway and peeked over it. When he did so, he saw team DIAM going up to an ice cream stand.

Strange. What are they doing in town? They're probably up to no good.

''What's going on, why do we have to hide here?'' Weiss asked, trying not to say anything too loudly.

''We can't explain now, let's just go back to Beacon, okay?'' Ruby turned to her, also talking quietly.

* * *

RWBY and JNPR were having a meeting in RWBY's dorm room. They made a circle in the middle of the room.

''Okay, may you guys just explain what is going on? Why did we have to hide? Who are those people?'' Weiss cracked, unable to handle the mystery.

''Calm down and listen to us, okay?'' Jaune stopped to look around at everyone's faces. They were all focused on him, which was a sign for him to continue.

''Alright. So this may sound crazy, but... when me and Ruby woke up this morning, we have come back from the future.'' Jaune deadpanned, as everyone looked to him with confused expressions. ''Now before anyone calls b*** on this, let me explain. Three years in the future from now, every kingdom in Remnant, except for Atlas, was destroyed. There are these people that were planning to destroy everything. As you may or may not have heard about the Vytal Festival, right in the middle of a fight between...''

Jaune stopped there. He looked at Pyrrha with seriousness on his face. ''Between you and a girl - well, android girl - this woman had planned you to tear her to pieces because of your semblance. That is what caused people to freak out. Grimm had attacked the city, the White Fang, Atlas's military technology has been hacked to attack people, and the woman who caused all this has gained powers no one could dream of...''

Jaune continued to tell the story, as everyone listened.

...

''...and that's how we got here.''

''W-well, what about those people that you saw in town? Who are they?''

''They were, or WILL be part of the organization those people created, I'm not exactly sure. The day we escaped through the time machine, they were trying to kill us and prevent us from going back, but they were too late.''

''I also may have a theory...''

Everyone turned to Ruby, who spoke up unexpectedly.

''The team that attacked us, I saw one of them had a semblance somewhat similar to Nora's. She can produce electricity.''

''Yeah, so?'' Jaune asked.

''Well, the machine we went back in time with used up all the electricity that was left in the tower. So that means...''

''That means that they could have restarted it...'' Blake's eyes widened at the thought.

''Yeah, but that's only a theory, we can't be sure, right?'' Yang asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

''We have no idea.'' Jaune shook his head, also hoping that it wasn't true.

They all just stood there in thought, when Weiss decided to speak up again.

''And what about us? Why didn't we go with you? Is there something you aren't telling us?''

Ruby and Jaune had turned pale white. How do you tell someone that they died in the near future? How will they react?

''W-we-I-Jaune stuttered, not knowing what to say.

''Oh...'' Pyrrha came to the conclusion. Everyone looked to her. Was it true? Did they... WILL they die?

* * *

''Hey, Jira, where are we going?'' Casper asked, turning to his teammate as the four of them walked through the streets of Vale.

''I don't know, over to the stand."

Remy was impatiently looking through the multiple choices of ice cream. There was vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, wildberry, coconut, melon, lemon...

''Hey, you know what I just realized?'' Remy asked her team, still deciding to choose from one of the many flavors.

''What?'' Casper asked, curious of what she will say.

''Melon and lemon are the same, it's just that the first three letters are mixed up..''

''Well no shit.'' Casper rolled his eyes, unsirprised.

''Hey guys, look.'' Everyone turned to Ira, who was pointing over to an alleyway where the reason they were here were hiding. ''It's them!''

Ira started to go over to where she saw them, but Jira grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her from taking any step further.

''What are you doing, they'll escape!''

''Leave them be. It's our day off, can't we just have a break? It's not like we won't have any other opportunity to get them.'' Jira stated, calming her down.

''Fine.''

* * *

''So what you're saying is, there will be a breach caused by those people a few weeks from now in downtown Vale?'' asked Yang.

''Yes. There is an underground system where the White Fang and Torchwick are hidden, they are preparing bombs and loading them into a train. The train will crash in the middle of town, causing Grimm to break out and attack everyone. Last time, we managed to stop it, but the damaged that has been caused did a number on us, as well as bringing fear to everyone.''

Ruby stopped for a second to look at everyone. ''And we will have to be ready.''

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Hello readers! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took a little bit longer to write it because I didn't have much time. Hope you understand.**

 **I'm not too happy about the dialogue and a few other stuff. My writing style and general storytelling is a work in progress, so I ask of you to devote a little bit of your time to let us know in the reviews what you think, all constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Ch 5: Preparations

_**Ch 5: Preparations**_

(Location: an 'abandoned' warehouse in the industrial district. South of Vale.)

The constant clicking and clacking of heels echoed through the buildings exterior.

Cinder walked over to a desk in the middle of the room, moving to stand next to a bowler hat-wearing man with orange hair, who was looking through some maps and files.

The man turned around to meet her eyes with his own, very clearly seeing her blazing amber peripherals. An animal, ready to shred anyone to pieces, while in the mask of a stunning beauty.

''How are our plans working, Roman?'' She asked in a calm voice.

''They're going pretty well so far. We're halfway on filling the train with charges. Those animals aren't that reliable in fighting, but they're actually a pretty good force of labor.'' While Roman was halfway through his sentence, a metal door opened and revealed four people who came inside.

''I don't mean to be rude by intervening in your conversation ma'am, but we need to call the whole 'train' thing off.''

Roman and Cinder turned to the source of the voice. It was none other than Jira Daeimon, followed by the rest of his team.

''And why should we do that?'' Roman asked, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when he saw Jira. Both of them don't like eachother in the slightest, which is also why Jira only referred to Cinder when he walked in.

''Nothing a shitstain like you should care about.''

''Oh yeah? Don't start things with me because I'll shove this cane so far up your a-''

''Now now, there's no need to be aggressive towards eachother, is there?'' Cinder spoke, causing both of the men to shut up before a fight breaks out.

''Anyways, is there any good reason why we should call our plan off?'' Cinder turned to Jira.

''There is, but as I said before, I can't tell you if he's here. This information is... confidential.''

''Very well. Roman, would you mind?'' Cinder spoke to Roman expectantly.

''Fine.'' Roman said. He turned to see Jira, only to get a mocking grin from him.

''Tch.''

He went to leave the warehouse, then said ''I'm gonna go to the warehouse to prepare for tommorrow.'' waving his hand once above his head. The door to the warehouse shut closed.

''Speak.'' Cinder said, crossing her arms together.

''The people we've talked about, they know everything you were planning. The CCT, the breach, the Vytal tournament. All of it.''

''I see.'' Cinder turned around and started walking slowly in thought. Then she turned back to Jira, only to say: ''My only guess is that they will do everything to stop us, correct?''

''My point exactly.''

''Hmm...Well, I guess you wouldn't mind helping me with that problem, would you?'' Cinder started walking towards Jira, who was still standing in place dutifully. ''No, ma'am.''

''Good. I will send you a message this Sunday and I'll let you know what to do, am I clear?''

''Yes, ma'am.''

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were having a meeting in the library. They had found a place where nobody comes very often, which meant they could talk about anything with a low percentage of eavesdropping.

''So," Ruby started, "There are three things we need to talk about.''

If she called everyone to discuss something, that would mean that it was important. ''We're listening.''said Weiss.

''First thing is, tommorrow, the White Fang are recruiting members in some kind of warehouse. We know where it is, but we still need all of your help to stop what they're doing, because there will be many members of the White Fang, and Roman will be with them.''

''You know, it's kinda hard to get used to the thought that you know everything that will happen in the future.'' Leave it to Yang to change the topic.

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Yang, we'll talk about that later, we need to focus.''

''Got it.''

Ruby gave a sigh, then calmed down to start over again. ''Alright. Roman is preparing some kind of speech in the warehouse, and we-''

''Who's Roman?'' Nora interrupted aswell.

''For the love of-''

''He's that bowler hat wearing douchebag Ruby talked about once.'' Yang answered.

''Oh...yeah...''

''Okay, moving on. Roman has stolen an Atlesian Paladin. He will be se-''

''What's an Atlesian Paladin?'' Nora asked again.

Ruby was triggered.

''NORA, COULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

The remaining people recoiled - Ruby was from the future, sure, but openly swearing to someone that she knew didn't know better, that was unexpected.

Yang gasped at her sister's language. ''Ruby, watch the language!''

''Do you think I give a fuck anymore? I watched people die in front of me, and that's the last problem I want to think about. And technically, I'm 18, so you can't tell me what to do.'' She crossed her arms and leaned on her chair as if she had won something.

''She's right, Yang.'' Weiss aggreed reluctantly.

''Well, fine.''

''ALRIGHT, if there will be NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS,'' Ruby turned to Nora and heightened her voice for her to understand, but she just scratched the back of her head and gave a light chuckle. ''I would like to continue.''

She waited for a couple of seconds, then started again. ''Okay, second. So, you're all aware of the dance coming this weekend, right?''

''Yeah, I think Goodwitch told us when combat training class ended.'' Yang answered.

''What about it, though?'' asked Blake.

''Cinder will be breaching the CCT tower during the dance, while everyone is distracted. As far as we know, she wants to upload a virus so she can access everything that's connected to the tower, even Atlas military ships.''

The thought of someone like her taking control of weaponry like that sent shivers down everybody's spine.

''Which means, we will need to warn the guards to not lose their focus. We will also hang around to help them protect the CCT at all costs.''

''We got it. And what about the third thing you mentioned?''asked Weiss.

Ruby sighed. ''The third thing is, me and Jaune want to ask if we can trust you, with our lives. We are pretty much preparing for war, which means we need to know if you are willing to risk your safety and health for the good of the people and eachother.''

''Isn't this what we signed up for when wanting to become hunters? It's our job to do that stuff, what else would you expect?''added Pyrrha.

''It's not that simple.'', spoke up Jaune. ''It's not your ordinary Grimm extermination, this is war. We have seen things that they can and ARE willing to do. I- We can't... *sigh*. We can't let any of you die again.''

Those last words sank really deep into everyone. Now they were sure of what was coming. They could see it in his eyes, all the pain, all the suffering they have seen. They could not let it happen... again.

* * *

(Location: team DIAM's home.)

''Ahhhh...'' moaned Remy when she sat on the living room couch. ''How I've missed you, my beloved couch...''

''Everyone sit down, we have shit to talk about.''

Not minding the profanity that they were used to it, Casper and Ira did as told and turned their attention to their leader, as well as Remy.

''Alright. So, Cinder sent me a message that we need to prepare for this sunday.'' said Jira as he was reading from his scroll. ''We need to go to the mall and buy some clothes for... WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?!''

''What? What is it?'' Casper got concerned of his partner's sudden yell.

''She says that the clothes are for a dance!''

''WHAT?!'' The rest of them just screamed, not believing what they just heard. To be honest, the house would be flooded by spit and beverage if they had been drinking anything. ''What dance?!'' asked Ira.

''Umm...'' Jira just checked his scroll again to answer her question. ''It says that there will be a dance this Sunday in Beacon academy and that we will be protecting her while she tends to 'important business'.

"Why can't she just ask those other two, they haven't been doing anything important lately.'' added Remy.

''Actually, they've been sent to Mistral to run some errands for Cinder.'' answered Ira.

''Whatever, let's just go to the mall and buy some clothes.'' invited Jira.

(Three hours later.)

The doors to DIAM's house opened, followed by said team entering the house.

''I'm sooooo tired... why did we have to check EVERY clothing store in the mall again..?'' Remy complained.

''Even if it's going to be a one-time thing, we still need to make sure we look nice, even if it meant checking every store.'' said Ira.

''Good thing we didn't do too nice, otherwise we would have gotten unneccesary attention.'' added Casper, proving a rather good point.

''Word.'' Jira aggreed.

''Heh, I'm still wondering how Ira is going to manage making a hole in her dress for her tail and still look good.''

Then Remy realized she dun goofed when she saw her eyes piercing her soul.

''I gotta go.'' She then booked it, running to her room.

''GET BACK HERE REMY!''

''NOPE!''

''Those damn girls...''

''A-fucking-greed.'', said Jira

* * *

 ***AN***

 **HELLO THERE!**

 **I am soooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. I don't want to put this as an excuse, but I firstly wanted to just have a 1 week break from all this. After realizing I have done more than a week, I contacted Justin to think of more stuff regarding the story, and we've done quite a bit, actually. Then I had a lot of work to do, and I've gone to some places with my parents. All in all, ALOT of time has been wasted.**

 **Hope you forgive me.**

 **I don't think if this chapter is good enough. Idk, it's probably just because there's no action and no ''plot twiztz'' anywhere. Please consider informing what you think of in the reviews. If any of you are dissapointed of it, don't worry, the next couple of chapters are going to be more... interesting.**

 **Talk to you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Ch 6: Hope

_**Ch. 6: Hope**_

 **"** ** _You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past_** **."**  
 **\- Chuck Palahniuk, Survivor**

 **...**

 **One of the most interesting parts about the human brain is that it is self aware.**

 **The other being imagination.**

 **Imagination has its' dark and bright side to it. Only the bright side can stretch as far as to hope that tomorrow will be a better day, or in other words, a better future.**

 **That is why it is interesting. It** ** _hopes_** **.**

 **But hope can only take you so far.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Beacon. Students chatting outside, reading books in the library, studying, having fun, all sorts of things that a normal student would do at this sort of time. But teams RWBY and JNPR were two peculiar teams that were in preparation to do something more... interesting.

"So, is everyone geared up?" asked Ruby, really wanting their plan to go, well, as planned.

The rest of the group checked their gear again to make sure that they had their combat gear, clothes, ammo and... Combat skirts. Do. Not. Forget. The combat skirts.

We wouldn't want them to.

I think some of you pervs would like that, though. You weirdos.

Ignoring the writer's nonexistent shitty attempt to make the fic funnier, the rest of the group nodded with hums of affirmation and went on their way to Vale.

* * *

When they had arrived at the warehouse, Blake, following the plan, went inside. The plan was to give them a signal by shorting out the electricity when the time comes. Of course she would go inside, because she's the only faunus of the group, making the plan easier.

Yang and Nora had taken positions on the roof of the building near a window. Their job was to jump through the window and smash that rustbucket they call an Atlesian Paladin six ways till' Sunday so nobody could use it.

It wasn't too good of an idea, considering they could give it back to the people that made it in the first place. But that wouldn't be fun, right?

Ren and Pyrrha were watching the sides while Weiss waited at the back. Ruby and Jaune waited up front. All of their jobs were to fight off the White Fang and Roman after Blake gives them the signal.

But that was only plan B, if shit turned south.

Plan A was a little different...

* * *

"All new recruits please come forward!"

Every Faunus in the warehouse started cheering and moving forward to the recruiting area, and Blake saw this as a very good opportunity to execute plan A.

"He's lying!"

She paused before she continued her speech to make sure everyone in the room saw her. People started mumbling and looking at the direction the unknown voice was coming from. Now Blake was standing in a clearing caused by the Faunus moving out of the way.

"This whole thing is a big lie to us. I've seen this man use the Faunus of the White Fang for labor. While he's stealing dust, he's making the Faunus carry it. He doesn't care about us or our problems! He wants to use us as his personal slaves."

Every single person that heard the masked cat Faunus now turned to Roman, with faces full of anger. Which of course, he couldn't see, because they were all wearing masks. But he could really easily guess what they were thinking.

Backing up from the stage slowly, he started running towards the Paladin, wanting to use it to run away from the mob. But as he was getting close to it, the electricity was shortened out by Blake, who shot the circuit box, thus turning off the lights.

Yang and Nora saw this as their queue to smash inside, which they very quickly did. As they did so, they started completely smashing the Paladin, rendering it useless. As everyone else came, there was now enough lighting for them to see that some of the Faunus started to go towards Roman with intention to tie him up and pay for what he's done.

Unfortunately enough, Roman's companion, Neo, managed to rescue him before he got in trouble. Both of them ran to the back door, but were met by Weiss, who was standing in a very warning position, showing that she was about to strike with full force.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Roman pinched the bridge of his nose in stress and annoyance at the same time. "If you don't mind, we will go on our way, thank you very much. Neo?"

She nodded and turned towards the fearless Schnee, sashaying forward. Not lowering her focus, Weiss kept staring at the short girl, looking for a weak spot to strike at at the right moment.

Neo bowed, lowering her now extended umbrella. Weiss was a little taken back by the weird gesture, but she also saw this as a good opportunity to strike. As she lunged herself at the unknown girl, she widened her eyes in shock.

The ice queen never expected both of them to shatter like glass right before her. Realizing this was a trick, she repositioned herself and tried to look around in hopes to see them running away.

And there they were: sprinting as fast and as far away from the warehouse as they could.

Roman, seeing that there were too many of them on his tail, decided to do something he didn't like in the slightest. "I fucking hate to be doing this…"

He took out his scroll, opened an app and tapped on the big red button in the middle.

* * *

"What the hell, Jira?!"

"What?! I was only looking for my fucking wallet, it's not my fault that the vase got in the way!"

Ira just looked at him with an angry face. Bad things happened when she was angered.

"That vase cost 200 lien!"

"Well you shouldn't have bought such an expensive item!"

Ira just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed really, really deeply. "You know what? It's not worth arguing with you, just clean it up please. I'm gonna go to my room and think about my life…"

Giggling to himself, Jira went to the kitchen to get the broom. But just as he did, his phone rang a tune that brought all the hate in the world to Jira.

"Dear sweet fuck, what did he get himself into?!"

Ira turned around to see a face she hasn't seen in a long time, and she didn't like it either.

"Oh god, this must be very important. I'll get the others."

* * *

Just as Blake calmed down the crowd in the Warehouse, she went after Roman and her friend with the others. How Roman and Neo manage to get such speed was actually impressive. But not too impressive for a certain redhead.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ruby launched herself at the two at a much more impressive force, knocking them both down on the ground and towards a large column that held the bridge above them.

"GOD, you're equally as annoying as that other asshole." Roman grunted in pain, but waved it off as he stood up and looked up in the sky. "Speaking of assholes… they should have come sooner."

The sound of an engine roared through the field as a Bullhead airship was closing in on them. You could only assume that it was Roman's men coming to pick him up.

But after it got close enough, Ruby saw the faces she hoped she didn't have to. So, she reacted quickly.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

"Wha-" Weiss stopped at her tracks when she saw her partner running back towards them. But before she even finished her word, she felt herself being tugged at her dress and behind one of the large pillars that held the road above where Blake and Yang already were hiding behind.

"Why are we hiding?" Yang asked, annoyed that they can't go and beat the shit out of those two that they've been going after this whole time.

"Trust me, the people that just came with that Bullhead are not friendly or easy to deal with. We have to think of a pla- YANG!"

"EAT MY ASS!" Yang shouted, as she fired at the Bullhead with Ember Celica. All of her shots hit, but she better would have hoped that they didn't.

"YANG! What have you done?! Everyone RUN!"

"Why, what's going on?!" Blake asked, very confused of why they have to run from their position again.

"One of them has a power absorption semblance, similar to Yang's. If she absorbs the power from Yang's shots, then she will be able to shoot the power she absorbed at us tenfold!"

"Crap." Yang cussed to herself silently.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Ira shouted as she turned her back at the entrance of the bullhead when she saw a few projectiles coming right at them, catching them with her semblance.

"I did not expect them to be so stupid.", said Jira. "Oh well. IRA, LET LOOSE!"

Ira turned back around and charged up a large, heated ball of fire and threw it back at the direction it came from. Seeing the large shot, the two teams ran towards any direction they could to avoid the shot, but failed. When the fireball hit, it managed to create an admirably-sized crater. The large force of the impact hit everyone before they managed to get to a safe distance, throwing everyone to the ground.

"See you later, faggots!", shouted Jira as his team and Roman with Neo escaped with their bullhead.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, 4 hours later.**

"I still can't believe we let them get away.", said Weiss.

"I'm sorry guys, it's all my fault, I didn't listen to Ruby.", Yang said, very disappointed with her actions from before.

"Oh come on Yang, you didn't know that it'd happen. You'll know what not to do next time.", Ruby attempted to cheer her up.

"If I make another mistake like that, there might never be a next time."

"Please Yang, don't feel so hard on yourself. You need to cheer up, and just let it go. It's over, we all make mistakes. It's just important that we learn from them."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problem, Yang. Just know that we will all make mistakes, and we always did. But, even if it's something people do often, we need to _hope_ that we don't."

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

"This requires coordinated intergovernmental action because these activities transcend national boundaries!"

"I know James, but we must not act so soon. What will the people think of when they see their leaders making such drastic decisions?"

"I know, but-"

"No buts, James. I will not risk the lives of our people for this. Not now."

James couldn't hold his frustration in no more.

"You know that you're being a hypocrite, Ozpin."

Ozpin gazed over at him, knowing where this is going.

"How long will you be lying to them?"

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Welcome back, readers. I hope that you liked this chapter, as it took me an entire season to write.**

 **Well, technically, it took me about a week in total, I just didn't write because I didn't really feel like it. It might have been a short phase, but I hope I'll come back to it again.**

 **I won't really promise that the next chapter might come out soon, like I did last time, because I saw it was unnecessary to spew empty promises. I will TRY to write, but just know that I won't try to upload it soon.**

 **I would like to ask of you to leave reviews after each chapter, because that's the main thing that makes us writers motivated and it's the main thing that connects us to you. I think that it's the lack of you guys posting reviews that discouraged me from writing, because I really need your guys' opinions.**

 **Anyways, I don't want to hold you for too long, so I will end it here.**

 **Stay safe, guys!**


End file.
